Rima's Time of Need
by cheer up emo kd
Summary: Rima's parents are arguing again. With Nagihiko's help maybe she'll be able to get through this. How will things work with her parents? What about her and Nagihiko? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Starting

**Shii-chan- Yay!!! Fanfiction of awesomeness!!! My first fanfic to ever actually post!**

**Rima- What do you mean 'to post'??**

**Shii-chan- I mean I've written others just haven't posted.**

**Rima- Are you lazy?**

**Shii-chan- Yes, yes I am.**

**Kusu-kusu- Hehe Shii-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara and never will**

**Shii-chan- That's right now excuse, while I give these nice readers there story**

**Readers- WOO-HOO!!!**

~Rima~

My parents are fighting again. I hear something break with a crash. I curl tighter in my sheets and cry a little harder. Why can't we be one of those normal families where the parents actually like each other? I hear my dad yell that he's leaving and slam the door. I hear my mom's muffled foot steps as she climbs the stairs close her door to her room. I climb out of my bed and wipe away my subsiding tears. I walk to my parents room with a worried Kusu-kusu floating behind my, but not saying anything. I knocked on the door and walked in. My mom is sitting on her bed crying. I came up to her and squeezed her, crying again.

"Mommy, will dad come back?" I asked. I don't know why I still asked because it's always the same answer and it never hurts less.

"I don't know baby. I really don't know." She answered "Hey, honey, do you want to sleep with me tonight? I could use the company."

I nodded and climbed under the sheets with her. I was scared. The fact that she wanted me in her room with her meant that she didn't expect dad to be home any time soon. We cried ourselves to sleep together that night.


	2. Chapter 2 Anticipation

**Shii-chan- All Right!!! Next chapter!**

**Rima- About time. You're so lazy.**

**Shii-chan- (hugs Rima) awww I love you too Rima!!!**

**Rima- when did I ever say I loved you!**

**Shii-chan- Who knows? Maybe I'm just crazy. Come to think of it I do hear voices sometimes…**

**Nagihiko- What did I miss?**

**Crazed Fan Girls- Yeah! It's Nagihiko !!!!!!**

**Nagihiko- (Grabs Rima and runs)**

**Shii-chan- …ok… I do not own Shugo Chara. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

~Rima~

"Rimmmmaaaa-Chan!" I heard Amu say. I turned to see her running toward me.

"Hey, Rima, do you want to go to the mall this weekend?" she asked when she caught up to me.

"I'll ask my mom." I told her and continued walking. She kept pace with me. As we entered the school yard my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rima? Sweetie? If you could, would you mind coming home right after school today?" My mom asked. She sounded so…scared? Worried? Sad?

"Alright mama. Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine I'll pick you up after school then." She said hanging up. I was instantly worried.

"Rima?" Amu's voice pulled me out my thoughts. "Are you all right." She asked.

I faked a faked a smile "Of course. We'd better hurry its almost time to head in."

~Amu~

hmmmm…Rima looked pretty worried. She said she was fine. I'll ask her about it later at the meeting.

"Hey Amu?" Rima asked, catching my attention.

"Yeah?"

"I can't come to the guardians meeting later. I hope that's okay." She said. So much for that plan. I saw Kusu-kusu looking worriedly at Rima. Suddenly I really didn't think it was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye Daddy

**Shii-chan-Welcome **

**Kusu-kusu- Hey, what's wrong with Rima's mama?**

**Shii-chan- You'll have too read and see (though it's a little sad)**

**Nagi- I think I finally lost the fangirls!**

**Shii-chan- STAMPEED!!! *points to group of fangirls***

***Nagi runs***

**Tadase- Shii-chan doesn't own us**

**Shii-chan- *glares at Tadase* If I did you'd be the first to go. Prince.**

**Tadase- I am no mere prince I AM A KING DO AS I SAY!!**

***Shii-chan falls over laughing***

**Rima- *sighs* On with the story….SHII-CHAN! PUT THAT DOWN!!**

~Rima~

My mom came to pick me after school like she said she would. She smiled one of those fake smiles that I hate so much. Her eyes were red and I could tell she'd been crying. We drove home in silence. I didn't look at my mom, I was afraid I'd see her cry.

When we got home my parents had me sit down on the couch while they stood in front of me.

"Rima…" my mom started. I didn't look up. I didn't want to see there faces right now. I didn't want to cry.

"Rima, I'm leaving. Your mom and I talked and we both agreed that you should stay here with her." My dad said. I finally looked up. My mom had started crying again. I looked at my dad and he looked at me sadly.

"Daddy…" I said as a few stray tears started to run down my face. He knelt down so he was at my level.

"Daddy!" I repeated and threw my self into his arms and started to cry really hard.

"Shhh… It's gonna be okay baby-pop." He said and pulled back so he could see me. He pulled a little box out of his pocket. I wiped my eyes and opened the box.

"A n-necklace?" I asked.

"No baby-pop, it's a locket." He said, opening the little heart charm. Inside was a picture of me, my dad, and my old retriever, Ivy.

"I've got to go no baby-pop, but I'll come visit sometime." Dad said ruffing my hair and standing up. My eyes widened as everything really caught up with me.

"Daddy no! Don't leave! I'll miss you." I screamed "I'll be good. I promise! I'll…I'll…I'll clean my room everyday; I'll try really hard in school; just don't leave!"

"It's ok baby-pop I'll see you again promise." He said and kissed my forehead. He picked up his suitcases and left. I watched him walk away. I ran after him after he walked out that door.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK! YOU PROMISED!!!" I yelled as he got to the car door. He just nodded and smiled.

As he drove away, I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands.


	4. Chapter 4 The Help of a Friend

**Shii-chan- What up my hommies?**

**Everyone- No.**

**Shii-chan- So much for the gangster thing. Oh well.**

**Rima- She doesn't own us, if she did half of us would be in pain and Tadase would be dead.**

**Shii-chan- He might be or maybe I'd just make him a girl or a dog…**

**Tadase- *pouts* So mean Shii-chan. **

**Shii-chan- Oi! That's Black-san to you. And stop crying loser.**

**Rima- *rolls eyes* Just type Shii-chan.**

**Shii-chan- Right…**

~Rima~

After daddy's car was totally out of sight I got up and ran. I needed to get away from the house. I ran to the park and sat under one of the trees daddy used to tell me not to climb and started to pray.

"F-father, I'm begging you, please don't let go. Tell him that nobody could love him more than daddy's little girl. Tell him he's got a home and he doesn't have to go. I'll do anything. I'll be good. Please, Father. Amen." I whispered into my clasped hands, tears still running down my face. When I finished I just sat under the tree and tried to stop the crying.

"Rima?" said a voice soft as bells but not in a girly way.

"Go away Nagihiko." I demanded not looking up. '_Stupid tears. Quit falling. I need to be strong now.'_ I thought trying to dry my eyes and failing. I heard the sound of a plastic bag fall and felt gentle and warm arms wrap around me.

"N-nagihiko." I shuddered trying to think through the jumbled-ness of my brain.

"What's wrong? Rima, I swear if, someone hurt you…" He trailed off toward the end. _'Is this how he really feels? Even if after I was so mean to him for so long"_ I thought. I hugged him close and started to cry into his shoulder.

~Nagihiko~

I felt her arms wrap around me. She was shaking some and by the wetness of my shoulder I could tell she was crying.

"Th-thank you, Nagihiko." She said quietly relaxing a little.

"For what?" I asked slightly confused, surprised, and a bit happy.

"For caring not just because your supposed to." I she replied. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just hugged her tighter. It started to rain after a while.

"Rima, you should go home. You might catch a cold out here." I told her reluctantly. She shook her head.

"I don't want to go home; I'll be lonely there." She replied with a look that was both sad and scared.

"Then you can stay with me tonight. If you want to." I don't know why I said it but I did and I felt stupid afterward.

"I-is that really okay?" I was surprised, but got over it fast.

"Yeah….it's just me and granny. My mom's not gonna get home until around three and she probably won't wake up around noon or so."

"Rough."

"Not really. You should call your house and tell it, if not the people inside, you wont be home until after school tomorrow." We stood up and brushed the dirt off ourselves. Rima pulled out her phone and dialed a numbed as I picked up the groceries previously dropped. We headed off once Rima was done on the phone.


End file.
